YYH Meeting
by Youko Miyo Kaida
Summary: Well, it's got the YYH gang plus Kenshin. Need i say more?(Yahiko gets his pimp on)
1. Go Yahiko

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any characters that may appear in this fic. Damit. I want to hurt somebody.  
  
Spongebob appears.  
  
Spongebob: where am I?  
  
Author: DIE YOU SPONGE  
  
Spongebob: what? I'm not even an anime!  
  
Author: oh, yea, I forget.  
  
Spongebob: just start the fic!  
  
Author: who you gettin' loud with?  
  
Spongebob: JUST START IT!!!  
  
Author: ok Mr.Spongebob man sir! (He's a lot bigger in person)  
______________________________________________  
  
Yusuke: *on the phone with Kuwabara* Why don't we all get together one day? It's been a while since the whole gang was together.  
  
Kuwabara: ok. Lets round the up and meet at the Akebeko. (He he he).  
  
Later at the Akubeko.  
  
Hiei: (sarcastically) hooray, it's the happy hour.  
  
Kurama: oh Hiei.  
  
Hiei: I don't want to be here.  
  
Yusuke: lighten up. Beer on me.  
  
Kieko: you're not old enough.  
  
Yusuke: They don't know that  
  
Botan: Aren't you broke?  
  
Yusuke. Hey! Lest keep that between the author and us!  
  
Yukina: But this is a fanfic. More people will read it.  
  
Author: she's right.  
  
Hiei: Great! Now the author is inserting herself!  
  
Author: shut up!  
  
Hiei: no, you shut up and keep typing you stupid ningen.  
  
Author: don't make me come over there.  
  
Hiei: come. * Black flames come over his bandaged right arm*  
  
Author: Don't make me get Spongebob on you.  
  
Spongebob: don't put me in this.  
  
Kuwabara: he really is bigger in person.  
  
*Out of nowhere, an energy blast disintegrates Spongebob. *  
  
Yusuke: I never did like that sponge.  
  
Author: Oh Yusuke, you're my hero! (Author goers and hangs on Yusuke's arm.  
  
Kieko: Get off my man!  
  
Author: Whatever. I don't want him anyway. Right Kurama?  
  
Hiei: ok, now that's my man!  
  
Author: not any more.  
  
Kurama: (blushing) settle down you two.  
  
Hiei: this is between ma and her. .  
  
Author: yeah, stay out if it.  
  
Hiei: Don't talk to him that way you idiotic ningen.  
  
Author: stupid forbidden child. Ice reject.  
  
Hiei: what did you say?  
  
Author: you heard me. Don't make me tell Yukina.  
  
*Hiei backs off*  
  
Yukina: tell me what?  
  
Hiei: will you please take yourself out of this fic?  
  
Author: for now.  
  
*Kenshin, Kaoru, Yahiko and Sano walk into the Akebeko (who saw that coming?)*  
  
Hiei: ok, you take yourself out and put these idiots in?  
  
Author: he he he.  
  
Yahiko: Hey, I heard that!  
  
Hiei: so.  
  
Kenshin: settle down now Yahiko.  
  
Yahiko: (looking at Botan) Who's that? She's beautiful.  
  
Botan: oh, your too much.  
  
Yahiko: (getting his pimp on) *sexy voice* so, what's your name?  
  
Botan: *giggle*. Botan, what's yours?  
  
*Yahiko and Botan break of into a private conversation. *  
  
Kaoru: Ooooooooo. I'm gonna tell Tsubame.  
  
Sano: Oh Kaoru, let him get his pimp on while he's young.  
  
*Sano catches Kurama out of the corner of his eye. *  
  
Sano: And who are you little lady?  
  
*Kurama thinking- do I look that much like a girl? *  
  
Hiei: *glaring at Sano. *  
  
__________________________________________________ Oh no. Sano did the unthinkable. Moving on Kurama! What will Hiei Do? Plus, will Patrick get off his lazy ass and try to avenge the death of Spongebob? Yup, it's a cliffy. Read ch.2 to find out what happens and who else joins this twisted tale. MUHUHAHAHAHAcough* 


	2. The plan

Roses are red  
  
Violets are blue, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho And neither do you! Ha ha ha Ok, I've learned that Patrick doesn't care and Squidword is happy as hell (if hell was happy). Anyway, back to the fic.  
  
Kaoru: *looking at kurama*I didn't there were any redheads in Japan other than kenshin.what is your name miss?  
  
*Kurama thinking -why me * *Yuske thinking- this could get interesting.*  
  
Hiei is about to correct everyone but is stopped by Yuske.  
  
Yuske tell's Hiei his plan. Hiei reluctantly agrees and mentally tells everyone on the YYH team.  
  
Shizuru (was she there before?): Cruel but funny.  
  
Kurama: no way, I refuse!  
  
Yuske: you owe me. You broke my garden deweederizer thingy. Remember?  
  
Kurama: What! You don't even have a garden.  
  
Yuske: I would if it wasn't for you! T_T  
  
Kieko: *evil grin * if you do this, I'll let you keep my hair dryer!  
  
Kurama: you mean the Conair (don't own) ultra turbo hair dryer deluxe 757 with built in curling iron hairpin holder?  
  
Keiko: Yup  
  
Kurama: *thinks* fine.  
  
Kuwabara: wow, I didn't know Keiko had it in her.  
  
Tsubame walk up to take orders and sees Yahiko with Botan on his left arm.  
  
Tsubame :oh, sorry for disturbing you.  
  
Yahiko: don't be silly come here. * Pats space next to him*  
  
*Tsubame sits on Yahikos right side. All males look on in awe (except Kurama. He can do better faster) *  
  
------------------------------------------- Suddenly, the Akebeko door swings open. Who will enter? What is Yuske's plan? Will the author make her chapters any longer? Read the next chapter to find out.  
  
P.S.: please review. Please. 


	3. Hiei's Had Enough

Disclaimer: I personally think disclaimers are pointless. Think about it. If everybody who wrote a fic owned the characters and show/movie, there would be a lot of fighting goin' down.  
  
Anyway, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Rurouni Kenshin, or any other anime stars that enter this fic or brands that may appear. Now, on with the fic!  
  
The Akebeko door swing's open. In steps three figures, the first, a girl. She seems well tanned with a red bikini top, matching skirt thing and a sword on her back. Next to her was a boy with white hair carrying a staff and beside him was another girl with. aw, what the hell, it was Mimiru, Tsukasa, and Subaru.  
  
Yahiko: *looks at them and yells * Yo, shorty in the red, come here for a sec.  
  
Mimiru: Who, me?  
  
Yahiko: yea, and bring your friend.  
  
*Mimiru and Subaru walk over to Yahiko *  
  
Kuwabara: da-da da-da da-da damn (think Fabolous)  
  
Hiei: You probably never had that many girls in your life, am I right?  
  
Kuwabara: well at least I have Yukina. *Looks at his side* Right sweetie? Hey. where are you . *Looks around to see Yukina has joined Yahiko's list. *  
  
*Kuwabara starts crying while everyone else is laughing anime style (except Hiei) *  
  
Tsukasa: *spots Kurama * who are you, miss.  
  
*Hiei and Sano glare at him *  
  
Kurama: *thinking-damn Yuske and his girl. Coming up with this idea to make me a girl. At least I get that dryer. * my name is Kurama. What's yours? Tsukasa: oh, my name is (gets cut off by sano)  
  
Sano: Sonoske Sagara at your service miss Kurama *kisses Kuramas hand *  
  
Tsukasa: *pushes Sano aside * and I am Tsukasa. Pleased to meat you.  
  
Sano: *pushes him back * don't you push me.  
  
Sano and Tsukasa start fighting. Kurama sweat drops and looks at Hiei. Hiei is staring at the fight. He breaks it up and plants a kiss on Kurama, then uses tongue.  
  
Hiei: Mine. Touch. Die.  
  
Kenshin: that reminds me of what Saitou says that it does. Azu Soku Zan. (Slay evil instantly. I think)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------- (Next chappie will be longer, promise. I only had time for this much. I'm working on a new fic called "One Night of Love". Read and review it please. )  
  
Author: So, what did you think?  
  
AnimeKitty101: Nice, but did you have to make Hiei gay?  
  
Author: Sorry, but look at it this way, Sano and Tsukasa are gay as well.  
  
AK101: That's not helping.  
  
Author: well. I made Kurama gay, that's a big sacrifice on my part.  
  
AK101: true.  
  
*Forgive me if my pairings offend homophobic people and those who don't like Hiei/Kurama matches, but I happen to be open to almost any match. * 


	4. OBEY

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't own, don't own.  
  
Author: Ok, I decided to finish this fic then complete the other ones. Not only that but I didn't have the chance to properly introduce you to my assistant, AnimeKitty101.  
  
*Loud applause as stage lights focus on AK101, walking onto the stage (ok, well, computer)*  
  
AK101: Hello, hello everyone. First, we will do viewer mail (reviews). First, DarkKat writes: Tsukasa's a girl, just so you kno.  
  
Author: Of course I know Tsukasa's a girl in real life but in the world, she plays a boy and that what I used in the fic, the game Tsukasa.  
  
AK101: Now, enough of that. More viewer mail after the fic.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Kenshin: Oh my. You seem to be attracting a lot of attention, that you do.  
  
Kaoru: he's right, Kurama  
  
Megumi: (ok, I know she wasn't there before but she is now) * looks at Kurama then rolls eyes away from Kurama. *  
  
Author: *notices eye roll. * Oh my, do we have a hater on our hands? (If she only knew)  
  
Megumi and Kurama exchange glances. Megumi's eyes are filled with Jealousy/hate while kurama's are filled with triumph.  
  
*Megumi thinking- I'll have to put this little girl in her place * *Kurama thinking-She can't touch me *  
  
Megumi: Sano, would you like a backrub?  
  
Sano: no, but would you like one Kurama?  
  
Kurama: *Looks at Megumi's shocked face then replies to sano smugly * that would be great, thanks.  
  
As sano is about to place his hands on Kurama's shoulder Hiei stops him with Jagan fully open, glowing thru head tie.  
  
Hiei: Mine. Tough Die.  
  
Sano: I'm tired of you LITTLE boy. Sit down and let a real man show you how it's done.  
  
Kurama: Whoa. Calm down fellas. Hiei, take it easy; you'll have your turn later.  
  
Hiei, being a love struck demon, obeys.  
  
*Hiei thinking- two can play that game *  
  
Megumi: Hiei, why don't you come sit by me?  
  
*Hiei thinking- perfect. Payback. *  
  
Hiei: *Sexy voice * sure. By the way, what is your name?  
  
Megumi: Megumi, but you can call me fox.  
  
The YYH gang looks wide-eyed at Megumi. Does she know their secret? What will happen next in this twisted tale of love and who will win in this competition between Megumi and Kurama? -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Author: Well, now that the fic is done, lets continue viewer mail.  
  
Ak101: not yet, I have a bone to pick with you.  
  
Author: * confused look * wha?  
  
AK101: LOVE STRUCK DEMON?!?!  
  
Author: *acts dumb * I don't know what your talking about!  
  
AK101: HIEI OBEYS?!?!  
  
Author: oh, that. Um well. AK101: T_T  
  
Author: don't give me that look. I said Hiei gets payback.  
  
AK101: how much payback?  
  
Author: You'll have to read the next chapter to see. -------------------------- Sry, no more time for viewer mail in this chap. Read and Review please. 


End file.
